


When you wish upon a star

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, High School, I hope these are correct tags, M/M, Tags May Change, im not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When wishing on stars really works things start to change for everyone. But will it be for the better or worse?
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	When you wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes or confusion and enjoy :) I plan to update often!

"Liz says there might be a few shooting stars tonight. We should watch for them."

Michael raised an eyebrow at Max. "Why? You've never been interested in the stars before."

Max leaned closer to Michael to whisper to him. Which Michael found odd since they were at the junkyard with no one else around.

"We should make a wish." 

Michael sighed shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure if stuff like that worked life would be way different.. well, for me at least."

A guilty look flashed across Max's face before he was smiling brightly. "That's because we have to make it work. I've been looking into this a bit and I think I have it figured out."

Michael could feel his aggravation grow as Max continued on but listened still to see where Max was going with this.

"Two or more people have to make the same wish at the same time. The wording doesn't save to be exact as long as it's basically same meaning. If more than one person wishes for the same thing at the same time the wish should come true."

Max was growing more excited as he explained how he thought a wish could come true and Michael raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm. 

"Okay... and? What's your point Max? You want us to make a wish together? Why not ask Isobel?"

"I already asked her. I thought we could all watch and wish together."

"Wish for what, Max?"

Max paused before answering. He had hoped Michael would be more open minded to his idea but he wasn't really surprised by reaction so far.

"I was thinking... we could all wish to be human."

Some of the scrap metal started shaking as Michael clenched his fists in anger. "You are unbelievable. We don't need to wish to be human, Max. We don't need to be normal."

"Life would be so much easier for us. We wouldn't have to live in constant fear anymore. We wouldn't have to lie to everyone we care about."

Michael shook his head. "You should go home. Enjoy the stars with your sister. I'm proud to be different. If you aren't then that's not my problem."

Max looked ready to argue but Michael didn't want to hear it. Michael used his powers and shoved Max towards his car. He wasn't usually a fan of using his powers on Max or Isobel, in fact they had all agreed not to use their powers on each other unless really necessary, but Michael was too mad to really care at the moment.

Michael laid in the bed of his truck once Max was gone. He wasn't sure why he even got that upset, it's not like the stupid star wishing idea would actually work. Still, the idea that Max wanted so badly to ignore what they were, to completely change it, it really bothered Michael. Michael sighed and decided to go for a drive to calm himself more.

\--------------

Michael ended up driving to the Crashdown and was greeted by Liz as he walked in. She was sitting at a booth with Alex and he walked over to them and sat across from them. 

"Hey Michael! I was just telling Alex about the shooting stars tonight. Max says he thinks his wish could come true." Liz giggled like the thought was just adorable to her. Michael sighed. 

"I came here to try to get my mind off Max's wish idea. Not talk about how its oh, so cute." 

"It's worth a shot though, right?" 

Michael raised an eyebrow at Alex and he shrugged. "When you're home life is like mine, it's nice to have hope in things getting better any way possible."

Michael nodded in understanding. He didn't really know much about Alex but if what Michael had heard about Alex's dad was even slightly true then he didn't blame Alex for wanting things to be different. 

"What if we wished together? You don't have to tell me your wish or anything, but we could watch the stars together and make a wish."

Liz looked before Alex and Michael then loudly announced she had to get back to work. Michael gave her a wave without looking away from Alex.

"Sure, we could do that."

Alex smiled, Michael felt something in his stomach flutter lightly and smiled back.

\---------

Michael and Alex were both laying in the bed of Michael's truck looking up at the sky. They hadn't talked much but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Still, Michael felt like maybe he should say something, he was thinking of what to say when a shooting start went by. Michael closed his eyes and wished for a better life. Maybe it was a selfish wish, maybe it wouldn't work, Michael didn't believe it would work anyway. But he still wished for it.

He opened his eyes again when he heard Alex speaking softly. "Did you make a wish?"

Michael nodded. "I did too. Maybe it won't matter but.. it still feels good to try."

Michael nodded again and Alex sat up. "I should head home now. Thanks for doing this with me. I'll see you later, Guerin."

Michael smiled and waved after Alex, then closed his eyes again. Even if wishing on stars was a waste of time, at least Michael didn't have to do it alone. He let himself drift off to sleep thinking maybe he should see if Alex wanted to watch the stars with him again soon.


End file.
